


May 17, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm busy,'' Amos said while he frowned at Supergirl.





	May 17, 2003

I never created DC.

''I'm busy,'' Amos said while he frowned at Supergirl and fed chickens after she wished to know if he was willing to cook macaroni for her.

THE END


End file.
